


To infinity..... aka BRAINY'S. SPANISH. MODE.

by Tara_Loves_The_Snow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara_Loves_The_Snow/pseuds/Tara_Loves_The_Snow
Summary: Have a boyfriend who was a techno organic A.I. from the future was cool in many ways.One night while watching Toy Story 3 ANOTHER perk becomes IMPOSSIBLE to overlook!!
Relationships: Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Kudos: 16





	To infinity..... aka BRAINY'S. SPANISH. MODE.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short & assumes that Nia & Brainy get back together.
> 
> My partner joked about this the other day so I just had to write it. 
> 
> BRAINY'S. SPANISH. MODE.

Brainy had always been fairly reserved. He had his intense side though and that had been a problem early on in their relationship but they had moved on through their problems and they were stronger than ever…..

Still he remained a nerdy boy who thought too much and that meant that he was often stuck in his own head with things, even somtimes with romance.

Nia enjoyed keeping him on his toes, & sometimes..... 

“I’m fluent in over seven thousand languages & a variety of computer code you know.” Brainy assured, his deadpan expression betraying the barest hint of a grin creeping into the corners of his mouth..

“I know.” Nia shot back, unable to repress her own grin in glee.

“Buuuuut…..” she began, gesturing toward the tv.

“Do you have a SPANISH MODE!?”

“Castillian, Andalusian, Rioplanense, Caribean, Andean or Central American?” Brainy replied valiantly trying to repress his own expression.

Nia raised from her seat offering her boyfriend a hand in challenge & clarifying.

“BUZZ. LIGHTYEAR.”

“Mi florecilla del desierto, yo nunca había visto la verdadera belleza hasta esta noche” Was Brainy’s only BOLD answer. 

A full grin finally blooming across his face he took Nia’s hand.

“Venga conmigo, señorita! ¡Te mostraré las maravillas de la galaxia, y juntos lucharemos contra el despiadado Zurg!”

He continued, standing dramatically & spinning Nia into a full dip.

“Al infinito y más allá” She proclaimed, beaming!!


End file.
